The Christmas Wish
by Elizabeth2
Summary: A Christmas Special! Happy Holidays Everyone!


Happy Holidays everyone! Because of the season, snow, presents, Santa, singing, and a whole bunch of other stuff, I got in the Christmas spirit! So here is a fic not related to my other ones about this time of the season! ENJOY and HAPPY HOLIDAYS everyone!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to NBC and Crane, Kauffman, and Bright. I'm using them for entertainment purposes only and I'll put them back when I'm done!  
  
  
  
Here are some things you should know: Chandler and Monica have broken up after 2 years and they barely talk to each other. It's been about 6 months now.   
  
  
Monica walked down the escalator of the mall. She had just finished Christmas shopping for everyone and she was tired, ready to go home and in bed. Lately, she hadn't been herself lately ever since her and Chandler broke up 6 months ago. It wasn't like her to wait to do her shopping, considering it was Christmas Eve. The mall was in such frenzy, with last minute shoppers, trying to finish shopping and go straight home to their love ones. Only Monica didn't have anybody.  
  
"Ho, ho, ho," she heard someone behind her. As she turned around, she saw Santa Claus sitting on a chair, with decorations surrounding him. Two elves stood by him, handing out candy to the little children waiting in line to meet Santa and tell him their Christmas wishes. Mothers anxiously waited in line with their kids, as the next little kid hopped on his leg. Monica stood off to the corner, watching.  
  
She saw the little girl hop on Santa's leg and whisper in his ear. It was always the same thing; a new bicycle, Furbies, a dollhouse, or the latest action hero. Although rarely, a little boy or girl would wish for their parents to get together again, or their older brother wouldn't have cancer. Santa couldn't promise any of those things. Not one.  
  
Monica stood off, mesmerized. The little girl in her ponytails smiled widely as Santa handed her a candy cane and an elf took a picture. After that, she jumped off Santa and ran to her mother, who was grinning widely at her little daughter. Monica got tears in her eyes from the sight in front of her. She couldn't believe that her and Chandler had come that close to getting married. It vanished in an instant, that day they…she didn't even want to think about that right now.   
  
"Ho, Ho, Ho," Santa rang out a joyful laugh. Monica looked up and Santa was staring at her. He motioned her to come on over, much to the protest of the little kids. Monica nervously walked toward him. What did he want?   
  
"Come here, miss." Santa patted his knee as he looked at the poor lady. He could tell she's been through a lot. Nervously, she sat down on his knee and looked at him.   
  
"Come on, you know the drill. Tell me what you want for this Christmas."  
  
Monica laughed. He had lifted her spirits, and she didn't even know who he was. The beard was hiding most of his face.   
  
"Well?" Santa Claus precedes her.   
  
Monica glanced around her. She saw a couple walking by, hand in hand. She remembered when her and Chandler used to do that, all the time, wherever they went. She looked back at Santa and started her list:  
  
"What do I want? The one thing I want, I cant have," as her voice broke. "The first time I kissed those lips, I knew that he was the one. He had the softest lips, with the silkiest and smoothest skin. That night in London changed my life, Mr. Claus. I knew things were never going to be the same. I knew they were changing, for the better. We kept it a secret from our friends. I mean, after knowing each other for 11 years, we finally got together. Then we dated for 2 years and broke up 6 months ago." Monica had tears in her eyes by now.  
  
"Now, its hell. I don't know how I survive each day without him by my side. Of course, I'm never going to forget those 2 years with him. So many good things went our way. As I said, we kept it a secret from our friends in the beginning. That was such a fun experience. I've done things with him I'd never done with anyone else. I remember that weekend we went away. Boy, was that a disaster." Monica said as she had a far away look in her eyes.   
  
"But that weekend was a memorable one. He finally realized we were in a relationship. He was so cute when he said that. I can still remember that kiss. I can remember every, single, kiss. Whenever he smiled at me that made my day. Whenever he looked at me with those gorgeous blue eyes, I got lost in them. And now, I'm just lost," Monica whispered. She didn't know why she was telling Santa this, but she continued.  
  
"I'll never forget that one day we messed with our friends, for they finally realized we were together. He couldn't stand the pressure, and shouted out that he loved me. He loved me. And I loved him. We shared a passionate kiss, as our friends looked at us. He loved me…Things couldn't be any more perfect. Well, of course, there's my brother."  
  
"My brother was best friends with him. When he finally caught us, I breathed a sigh a relief. NOW, everything was perfect. But of course, he proposed me that same day. I still laugh whenever I think about that. He was sorry, and couldn't think of any other way to apologize. I couldn't believe he had the guts to do that. But he did."  
  
"Another proposal followed on our one year anniversary. We were fighting over the silliest thing, and once we made up, we had the time of our lives. He proposed to me on a roll of dice. Can you imagine? A single object determined our lives, together or not. I'm never going to forget the words he said that night, 'it's a four'."  
  
Monica looked up with tears in her eyes at Santa. He was nodding persuasively to go on.   
"Of course, we didn't go through that either. But I was happy, for he wanted to move in with me. He told me he'd rather wake up with me in his arms every morning, than the guy across the street who sang. I laughed. Soon after, little fights followed, but fate always brought us back together. I know we were strong to surpass anything our way. And we did." Monica finished and looked at Santa.   
  
He seemed genuinely touched, "Well, what happened to that?"  
  
"I honestly don't know. All I knew back then, that I loved him so much that my heart ached. Ached with gratitude. I respected him, and trusted him. He made me laugh, among the many things that he did. I know he loved me too. Once, he said he loved me so much that he would DIE for me. I cried in his arms that night, for I felt the same. I couldn't believe he put another life, another soul, in front of him, and I will always look up to him for that. I don't know if he still loves me, but I still love him with all my heart, body, and soul." Monica said.  
  
"I love him so much, I just want him back. I want be back in his arms, where he would whisper how much he loves me. His arms wrapped around me made me feel protected from the awful things in this world." Monica whispered, the tears streaming down her face by now.  
  
"I still miss him. Every morning, I wake up, and when I realize he's not there, I cry. I cry myself to sleep at night. Sometimes, my boss would send me home, because I cry too much to concentrate."  
  
"That's my wish, Santa. I want him back. I miss him, and I want him back," Monica whispered as the tears flowed down her cheeks and she stared at Santa.  
  
Santa gently wiped the tears from her cheeks and eyes. Then, he leaned down softly, and just before he kissed her, he whispered, "I'm back, Mon."  



End file.
